


KaibaCorp vs. ArcGenesis: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

by kazaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Age Progression, Aged-Up Character(s), Duel Monsters, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Kaiba x Noa fic, because I shipped these two primadonna dorks from day 1. Includes Mokuba as well so it's an OT3 of Kaiba brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KaibaCorp vs. ArcGenesis: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

“It’s been a long day, Seto.” Mokuba came into his big brother’s room in the attempt to cheer him up. 

“What are you implying, Mokuba?” Seto, in his desk, seemed irritated as the CEO he always was. 

“We should go for a trip downtown to lighten things up!” Mokuba insisted. “CEOs need a vacation, too, after all, and there hasn’t been much needed to be done in the company right now!”

“Hmm…” Seto thought for a short while. “Alright, go ahead. I’ll catch up soon as I analyze our stocks.”

“Sure!” Mokuba happily exited his brother’s office.

But Seto was in for a big surprise. From the numbers, it looked like someone was buying parts of his company in the attempt to control it. 

“But who? Who would do such a thing? Pegasus is out of the option, and Alister is out the way…”

Just then, the phone rang. He madly answered it.

“Greetings, dearest Seto.” A man in the same age as Seto answered the phone on the other line. “I’m pretty sure you know what’s going on. There’s something I want from you.”

“You’d better make this quick or else you know what’s coming at you!” Seto shouted. “I’ve had enough intruders on the KaibaCorp stocks, you hear me?”

“The whole ‘buying the company’ thing was just an incentive for you to agree with my deal, Seto. I’m interested with dueling with you.”

Seto laughed like a super villain. “And what makes you think you can defeat me? Also, I don’t have time for games. I have a company to run and I won’t let you take away that company.”

“Are you sure?” The man on the phone laughed a little sinister. “Meet me at the duel arena. If you’re wondering, I’ve gotten past your high security because I’m a clever guy. And in case you don’t know, I’m the CEO of another company.”

Seto paused for a while. 

“So, what’s it going to be, rich boy?”

“Tch…” Seto wanted to decline but his stocks were on the line. “Alright, just to shut you up. After you lose, get the hell out of here!”

“Wise decision, Seto.” The man hung up.

“Dammit…I don’t have time for this.” Seto got all worked up again. 

Seto then called Mokuba and said he had to take care of someone. Mokuba then insisted on watching the duel anyway.

In the arena, Seto showed up, as he saw a guy about his age and height wearing shades. He dressed somewhat familiar. His hair shone green upon the lights of the duel arena.

“So let me guess, a trying hard CEO is here to challenge me, Seto Kaiba, in a game of duel monsters.” Seto stepped into the ring. “This should be interesting.”

“I have no intention of losing, Seto.” The mysterious man grinned. “I will not introduce myself fully yet, but you know, I’m the CEO of ArcGenesis, a company that manages virtual reality technology, much like yours. You can call me as your competitor or rival or whatever, but I will defeat you in a duel!”

“I’m not interested in your company; I just want a good match between you and me.”

Seto was confused. “So you’re hardly a threat to my company after all, huh? Then I can just cancel this duel and—”

“I’ll still buy out the company if you disagree, Seto.” The CEO of ArcGenesis shouted, bringing back Seto to the playing ground. 

“Hmph…alright.” Seto stacked his deck and so did his opponent. “Then prepare to lose! I’m going to make this really quick so you can shut the hell up!”

Throughout the duration of the duel, Seto noticed a familiarity with his opponent’s strategy. He was able to somehow beat Seto’s Crush Card, and on top of that, he played a card known as Shinato’s Ark. 

“Shinato’s Ark…” Seto was terrified. “No, it can’t be!”

“Oh, but it can!” The mysterious man grinned. “After all, we have dueled like this before, don’t you remember…”

“…stepbrother?”

The mysterious man took away his shades to reveal a familiar set of eyes.

Seto was immediately surprised and so was Mokuba in the sidelines watching. 

“Stepbrother?” Seto laughed. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re my so-called stepbrother, Noa Kaiba, who tried to trap me and Mokuba in the virtual world? Get a life! He’s no longer living and no longer human! He’s a digitized person now! You’re an imposter!”

“Well, considering you really don’t believe in fairy tales and magic stuff, I’d expect that from you, Seto.” The man replied. “But you do know that our virtual technology was once considered a fairy tale during the ancient times when there was no such technology, right?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I found my way into the future, thanks to my soul being digitized. I can cross the boundaries of time and ended up in a city in the distant future where duel monsters take on bigger levels. I’ve seen bikers dueling each other and other strange dueling tactics.”

“You’d expect me to believe that?”

“Well, I take it that you once attempted to design a prototype for a time traveling device, somewhere in the middle of redesigning your virtual duel systems, if my information is correct.”

Seto was surprised, yet again.

“You also do know that I can hack into any system, so I know most of your secrets. But since I made a pact with Mokuba, I don’t intend to ruin your reputation. I’m not the same Noa as before, I’m just here for some good dueling fun!”

Seto couldn’t digest a lot of what’s going on.

“Allow me to explain further. I got the help from a future scientist who used the same blueprints you designed for a time machine. He said it was already a thing of the future for digitized beings to be able to get not just a physical robotic body (as Mokuba promised me), but also a full-fledged human body, provided that they could access my original human body and extract DNA from me. And this is what you’re seeing right now – the real Noa Kaiba in the flesh!”

“Awesome…” Mokuba was amazed. “So you could travel to the future…but how did you survive the explosion? Did you back yourself up?”

“Why of course, Mokuba.” Noa smiled and changed his aura from a mysterious to a cheerful one. “Not only did I survive, I got myself an adult body to match my real age! Pretty cool, huh?”

“Alright, that’s enough, ‘Noa’.” Seto interrupted. “I don’t know if you’re telling the truth about yourself, but your strategy and personality is something worth convincing me that you are indeed my stepbrother. And if what you’re saying is real, then, I’ll be more famous in the future with my inventions?”

“Why yes, of course, stepbrother!” Noa happily smiled, then put back his game face. “Now, it’s time to get back to the duel! You won’t beat me this time!”

“Ha, as you wish! You just won last time because you cheated!”

“Well, no more cheating this time, and I’ll defeat you even without cheating!”

“That’s what I’d like to hear!”

The duel proceeded much like before, but Seto set up a good plan and was able to turn things around for Noa, since he’s already experienced the duel before and analyzed it as soon as he got home from the trip (while on the Battle City Finals). 

In the end, Seto won with 100 life points left. Noa immediately teleported from his side of the field to Seto’s to congratulate him.

“Y-you can teleport? What the hell?” Seto didn’t want to believe what he’s seeing is real, but as soon as Noa touched his hand, he felt warmth like no other. It felt very human-like and felt like he was shaking hands with Mokuba.

Noa then proceeded to shake Mokuba’s hands as well.

“It feels…very warm...” Mokuba was surprised. “You really did become human! That’s great!”

“Seto,” Noa grinned. “That was a great match! I won’t buy your company after all! And anyways, I don’t need it – I intend ArcGenesis to be a company of my own, even though I know I ‘stole’ the technology from you. And this is why I’m trying my best to reinvent it with my own power, knowledge and skills.”

“Hmph,” Seto grinned as well. “Good luck then on your company. But since you are technically a part of the Kaiba family, I’ll let you have a share of my stocks, considering you almost beat me in a duel before.”

“Thank you! Thank you Seto!” Noa shook Seto’s hand yet again, and Seto felt its warmth. 

“Amazing…if this is the AI technology of the future, then I can’t wait for the future.” Seto mumbled to himself.

“Alright!” Mokuba was super happy. “Now that my two big bros are together again, it’s time to celebrate! After all, Seto, you did promise me that we’d go downtown to eat and relax, right?”

Seto smiled. “Alright, Mokuba. A promise is a promise. Noa, if you have nothing to do, you can come along.”

“Oh, I have plenty of time in my hands! I can come along if it’s my brothers!” Noa smiled.

“Here,” Noa hands out two Shinato’s Ark cards to Seto and Mokuba.

“You have two of these?” Seto was surprised. “How convenient for you, but I don’t need it.”

“Please, take it as a sign of my pact. It will symbolize my friendship and brotherhood with you two that I will never destroy it again and that’s a promise.” Noa said, giving the cards to them. 

“Just as in the Bible where the God of Israel promised Noah not to destroy the world anymore by placing a rainbow after the big flood, I make my promise to you.”

“T-thank you, Noa!” Mokuba said happily.

“Alright, I’ll keep this card.” Seto said while putting the card in his pocket. “Now, let’s go downtown. I’m starving.”

And so, the three Kaiba brothers went downtown at a local restaurant to eat. 

“This food is amazing…!!” Noa gobbled up everything he could eat. “I’ve only eaten virtual food my entire life! This is for a big change!”  
Mokuba laughed. “Haha, really? That’s great then, that you can experience being human again!”

Seto picked up the card from his pocket – the Shinato’s Ark that Noa gave him. 

“Someday, I’ll beat you, Yugi. Just as Noa made a promise never to intrude us again, I’ll promise to beat you when the time comes, and I’ll be the number one duelist once again!”

THE END


End file.
